


The many faces of Tapping, part ten: Sam in Continuum

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Amanda Tapping - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part ten: Sam in Continuum

 

No new tutorial this time, just practicing what I've learned from the previous ones.  
The background is a combo of three different layers, it's amazing how the blending mode between them affects the final result. 


End file.
